Dwight D. Eisenhower
(1953-1961) |about= Ufology timeline * a. 20 Jan. 1953—Briefed on Operation Majestic 1952 * 1953—Approved operation Sigma to establish contact with a suspected alien presence. * Feb. 1954—Met with "Omnipotent Highness" at Edwards AFB and submitted the USA to an exchange for resources. The United States of America enters a contract with Solar Warden. }}Dwight David “Ike” Eisenhower was an American US army general and statesman who served as the 34th from 1953 to 1961.Wikipedia, Ufology :Main: Operation Majestic 1952 Eisenhower entered the United States of America into a contract with an alien presence (Codenamed “Solar Warden”) in 1954. Since Eisenhower's first year in office, the UFO situation in the United States of America experienced "UFO incidents" that resulted in additional craft recoveries up until about 1957.Operation Majestic 1989, US Presidential briefing documents, p. 10 (Read article here). According to Bob Lazar, at least (9) nine have been recovered. Bill Cooper counts four being found in Arizona, two in Texas, one in New Mexico, one in Louisiana, and one in Montana. Cooper also mentioned an additional UFO incident having happened in South Africa that incurred US involvement, but to what extent remains uncertain until more information is made available. Within a ten year period, between 1947 and 1957, there have been numerous UFO mass sightings, the most notable being the UFO Wave of 1954—involving sightings from all around the world (Please see Reconstructed 1954 UFO worldwide path). Operation Majestic :Main: Majestic operations Eisenhower consulted his friend and fellow member of the Council on Foreign relations, Nelson Rockefeller for help with the alien situation. Eisenhower and Rockefeller began planning the secret structure of alien task supervision which was to become realized within one year. The idea for MJ-12 was thus born. It was Nelson's Uncle Winthrop Aldrich who had been crucial in convincing Eisenhower to run for President. The whole Rockefeller family and with them the Rockefeller empire had solidly backed Ike. Asking Rockefeller for help with the alien presence would, according to Bill Cooper “turn out to be the biggest mistake Eisenhower ever made for the future of the United States and most probably all of humanity.” Within one week of Eisenhower's election he had appointed Nelson Rockefeller chairman of a Presidential Advisory Committee on Government Organization. Rockefeller was responsible for planning the reorganization of the government. New deal programs went into one single cabinet positions called the Department of Health, Education, and Welfare. When Congress approved the new cabinet position in April of 1953, Nelson was named to the post of Undersecretary to Oveta Culp Hobby. Operation Sigma was described as a "large-nosed (poss. with snout) gray alien", who deified himself as your "Omnipotent Highness". The title was secretly mocked by US officials, who did not take kindly to such titles.]] :Main: Operation Sigma Operation Sigma was initiated by the United States to establish contact with a suspected alien presence. That presence had then revealed itself in 1953 under codeword: “Solar Warden”. The alien presence transmitted a message to Holloman Air Force Base to arrange a meeting with the seated US President. Arrangements were made for President Eisenhower to meet with the alien presence at Edwards AFB in February 1954. The entity was described as appearing to be a "large-nosed gray alien", who carried the deified title "Omnipotent Highness". The title was secretly mocked by US officials, who did not take kindly to such titles. The entity indicated that they are a race of beings from the system, whose planet was dying, and that at some unknown future point they would not survive there. President Eisenhower agreed to enter the United States of America into a contract, for an exchange of resources, which has often been called “Greada Treaty” among ufology enthusiasts. See also * UFO situation * Krill papers * Operation Majestic 1952 References Category:United States Category:Majestic Category:Solar Warden